A Battlecast Valoran
by CamioTheFox
Summary: A take on the lore behind the Creator Viktor skin; how it begun, what it caused, and how it ended. I'm new to writing fanfics, so please leave some feedback and alert me to any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors I've made! :) If you enjoy it, please leave a comment and I'll try write some more!


Lines of text scrolled past on a large, ominous screen glowing green. A man sat in front of the screen, tapping on a keyboard every now and then, but for the most part, was rather unamused. He passed a hand through his black hair that was slicked back, spiking out at the end. A silver streak of hair lined one side of his hair, glowing brighter in the light. A small, chromatic robot flew past him, talking in a somewhat posh and metallic voice.

"No luck on the designs today either, sir?", it asked the man.

"Not as such, no..." The man replied in a German-Russian accent.

"Such a shame too, sir. I had such high hopes for the Battlecast. I had hoped it would be the breakthrough for your '_Glorious Evolution_'.", said the robot, while zipping around the room, examining the screen.

"And it shall be!" The man said, raising his arms into the air in an overly dramatic pose. "I just require more time, more planning..."

"Of course, sir..."

"Haahh... How can I, Viktor the Machine Herald, be stuck on such a trivial problem? It truly frustrates me, even with my emotions dampened."

"Sir, perhaps instead of trying to design a whole new structure for it, you copy a different design?"

"What are you saying?", Viktor asked his companion in a disgusted tone, "Are you saying that I should steal the credit of someone else's designs? That could quite possibly be the most ironic thing I could do."

"Well, not 'steal someone else's designs', per se. Rather, just take the design of someone or something else. Perhaps one of those creatures from the void? They have very foreign body structures, which could prove to be quite strong."

"Hmm... You have a point..." Viktor said as he began typing on his keyboard again, before stopping abruptly.

"This will require something more than just words. Code can only help me so much. I require something better to develop with, something more... Three dimensional."

"And how do you propose you achieve this?" His robot asked.

A smile spread across Viktor's mask-less face as he grabbed his robot companion. A few adjustments would be in order, he had decided.

Once Viktor had finished his work, he sat back, observing what exactly he had done. His robot companion was now motionless on his workbench, some new designs on it. A blank bar across its front was dull, but once turned on, it could provide him with a three dimensional holographic display that would make his old, keyboard based computer redundant. It also now had two extendable arms that could be used for picking up small objects, though he hadn't really decided on a true purpose for them yet - he just included them for later development. The final touch he had implemented was a singularity creator; through the use of computer stabilisers, he could now control a stable yet equally destructive singularity attached to his robot which could withstand the force of it.

"Now, we shall begin working on the first of many Battlecast designs." He said to himself.

Viktor's robot then activated itself, its bar lighting up green in the process of its reboot.

"Sir? I feel... Approximately 2.47 kilograms heavier. /Recalculating gravitational negation modules.../ What in the name of Zaun have you done with me?", The robot inquired.

"I have upgraded you. Check your new change log files, and commence '3-Dimensional Workstation' modules as soon as possible. We have work to do."

Viktor made his way past aisles of old inventions and parts, with his robot hovering behind him. He reached the end of the passage, where a large metal canister contained his armour and mask. After dressing himself in his normal attire, he chuckled to himself, saying "Summoner's Rift shall be the first to know the start..." while securing his mask over his face, "of my Glorious Evolution!".

* * *

"_Welcome to Summoner's Rift!_", a female voice cried out, seemingly always amused at everything that happened. Viktor hadn't shown up to many matches in the past, but now he had requested that he be placed in one. He quickly picked out a magical ring and some health potions as his starting items, and made his way down the Middle lane. He hadn't paid much attention to his team, as there was one member of the enemy team that he was interested in, though his team consisted of himself, Caitlyn, Thresh, Jayce and Vi. Seeing as no one had called out for him to help in the Jungle, he assumed that Jayce and Vi had gone up to the Top lane, leaving him to fend for himself.

A hulking shadow emerged from the black fog that encompassed the Rift, its voice screaming out in pain about how bright the sun was. Underneath his mask, Viktor smirked. RoCo, as he had decided to name it (Robotic Companion), buzzed past and over to the monster named Cho' Gath and hovered over its head, scanning and analysing.

"What is this thing? It's annoying, get it away or else!" Cho' Gath screeched whilst swiping at the air above him. Or it. Viktor hadn't really figured out what gender Cho was, if indeed it had one, but that wasn't going to stop him from collecting the data he needed.

"I have a proposition for you, Cho' Gath." Viktor called out, hoping Cho would listen to his reasoning.  
"I want you to become the first of many; a new design, a new evolution. I want you to become the first Battlecast!"

Ezreal, an eccentric explorer who had been watching from the bushes until now, had a look of absolute horror on his face. During the time he had spent in the war-torn future he had visited by accident once, he had come across a powerful suit, designed to combat and destroy one sole enemy - the Battlecast. His Pulsefire suit would be able to confirm his fears once he returned after the match, but for now, he would have to wait and observe Viktor's every move. The future members of the Resistance, a group of champions from the League of Legends mostly consisting of Piltover citizens, had fought against the terrors of the Battlecast and against Viktor's "_Glorious Evolution_", and this forewarning was very disturbing for Ezreal.

"Battlecast? I have never heard of it. What is it?", Cho' Gath asked.

By this point, Viktor was quite impressed at Cho's level of intelligence, as well as its body structure. Multiple large arms protruded from each side of the body, with a massive jaw that was used to consume its enemies, regardless of their size. Whenever Cho attacked an enemy, many sharp vorpal spikes shot out from its body, impaling themselves in anyone who stood in their way. Cho's voice could burst a man's ear drums if enough effort was put in to it, too. All of these 'features' had inspired Viktor to make enhancements to them when he acquired a Battlecast version of Cho' Gath.

"You could say it would be a metal version of yourself, except with more... Firepower. I require my robot here, over your head, to scan your body to acquire something to work with. You won't be harmed by it though, I'm sure.", said Viktor.

"Why should I? What does Cho get out of it?" Cho' Gath asked in response.

"If all goes to plan... It shall bring great suffering to this world! To all those who refuse to join my Glorious Evolution!" Viktor said with his arms raised dramatically again.

Cho' Gath begun laughing in a high pitch, squeaky voice, with a hint of madness behind it. Cho did a small dance and said "Good! Good! I love suffering! Let's do it.", before putting on its most intimidating pose while RoCo scanned Cho over.

By this time, the minions that had been spawned at each team's Nexus' had collided with each other, each fighting like small automated robots. Viktor picked off a few with some blue blasts of energy from his stave, accumulating gold for his summoner to purchase weapons with. Viktor started up the automated hand on his back, preparing for the fight that he would no doubt be fighting once Cho' Gath was done being scanned.

As if on cue, RoCo flew back over to Viktor, reporting that it had completed its task. Cho looked at Viktor momentarily, before smashing a foot on the ground. Nothing happened for a second, but then a collection of massive spikes ruptured the ground beneath Viktor, sending him flying backwards. His left leg had been the only one to be pierced by a spike, but luckily it was Viktor's mechanical leg. He had replaced the end half of his left arm and leg with mechanical prosthetics; a move towards his evolution to Machine rather than flesh, on his own part.

He pulled himself up, testing his leg to see if it would hold his weight. Whilst doing this, Cho' Gath was laughing and saying "You want me because you are weak! Ha ha ha!"

He picked himself up, staring angrily at the monster that stood before him. Viktor was his own prototype in his Glorious Evolution, and being called weak was something he would not let slip by easily.

"We shall see who is truly the weakest of the two of us..." He said as his third arm charged itself up, before firing a chaos beam across Cho' Gath's body. A large laceration appeared in the wake of the beam on Cho, with the outer rim of it being burnt. Cho let out a scream of pain before focusing back on its target. Viktor cursed at the League for its rules: Champions were weakened at the start of the match, and had to earn a copious amount of experience before they could attain their true strength. At the moment, Viktor's laser beam was severely weakened, and he would have to purchase an upgrade for it as soon as possible.

The two continued to fight whitest killing minions for a few more minutes. The enemy team had claimed first blood, but had then been dominated in the bottom lane by Caitlyn and Thresh. Thresh had pinged that Ezreal on the enemy team had not returned to the lane after being killed, and was warning everyone else to be cautious. Viktor had upgraded his laser with a new Augment for his stave, empowering it. Cho' Gath had not scored a kill yet, and was now staying at a distance to avoid Viktor's laser. Once Cho had retreated back to its Nexus, Ezreal made his move.

A flash of light appeared in front of Viktor, before forming into Ezreal. He had teleported himself in front of Viktor and caught him by surprise. Viktor braced himself as a wave of arcane energy sweeped over him, damaging Viktor's armour. He grunted, before preparing to fire a chaos beam at the explorer.

"You can not... Be allowed... To complete... The Battlecast!", Ezreal swore to Viktor in between firing off arcane blasts at him. The final one knocked Viktor to the ground, struggling to stand up again.

"How do you know of the Battlecast? What do you know?" Viktor asked in between coughing up blood and removing his mask.

This was the first time Ezreal, or anyone apart from RoCo had seen Viktor's face in a long time. He had large dark bags under his eyes, as if from tireless nights of working. He stared Ezreal in the eyes, intimidating him.

"Your face... What have you done to yourself? This is not what technology is for. It should be used by people, not the other way around." The explored asked in slight shock and horror.

"I have bettered myself in every way. Each time I lose my weak, organic body, I become closer to perfection. You think technology is making me weaker, perhaps?" Viktor asked, his voice now noticeably less robotic after taking his mask off.

Ezreal pointed his gauntlet at Viktor before saying "This gauntlet makes me stronger because I can use it at will. Your take on technology is removing your humanity and making you weaker, yes." Ezreal confirmed.

"I will show you the true power of Techmaturgy. **_Behold!_**", Viktor yelled as he held his hand out at Ezreal. His robot appeared above Ezreal, a singularity pulsating immense gravitational forces, pulling and pushing everything around it at the same time with immense power. The light around it was bending, showing reflections of different angles that should not have been seen normally. Red lightning crashed and struck out from the centre, electrocuting anything around it that had not been consumed already.

Ezreal had only a split second to realise what had happened before being swallowed up in the chaos storm above his head, his body bending and twisting and compressing in ways that should not have happened. It was a sight gruesome enough to give Nocturne nightmares.

After a second or two of disbelief from the announcer, Ezreal's death was called out to each team. Viktor surrounded himself in a blue veil of rings filled with runes, before being teleported back to the 'spawn' area, laughing maniacally the whole time.

* * *

Thanks to PixelDemise for alerting me to the fact that Cho is in fact, not dumb. I hadn't really looked at his lore too much as I was only going to use him as a temporary character - until Viktor acquired the Battlecast version of him. Anyway, hopefully this should be fixed now ^_^


End file.
